


Fall’s Mistake

by RobinNBobin



Series: Before RWBY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, Kidnapping, Mistakes, Stalking, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNBobin/pseuds/RobinNBobin
Summary: Fall’s actions lead to unimaginable consequences.





	1. Prologue

“Fall!” Ozpin barked as he entered the cabin.

”Eep!” Fiona jumped at his anger-filled arrival, instinctively covering her face with the book she was currently reading.

”Where is Fall?!” Ozpin shouted at Fiona.

”I don’t know!” Fiona cried, attempting to cover her face with book. “Please, don’t yell at me!”

”What’s with all the shouting?” Willow entered the cabin, carrying groceries. “I could here you from down the path!”

”Where is Fall?!” Ozpin demanded, again.

”Oooooooooooh, Fall’s in trooooooooooooouble!” Sophia entered with a teasing voice.

”Just tell me where Fall is?!” Ozpin shouted. “Don’t make me ask again!”

”I don’t know,” Willow said.

”She’s in the back yard,” Sophia snitched.

”Sophia!” Willow scolded.

”What?” Sophia threw up her hands in defense. “I’m not getting in trouble for her!”

”Thank you for your honesty, Sophia,” Ozpin said, having calmed down.

”Don’t mention it!” Sophia gave him a smile and thumbs up.

”Careful Sophia,” Willows said, deadpan. “You don’t want to brown up your nose kissing so much a-“

”Willow!” Ozpin interrupted in a scolding tone. “Don’t make me treat you grown women like children!”

”Fine,” Willow huffed.

”I’m going to have a chat with Fall, don’t kill each other while I’m outside.” Ozpin began to head towards the door.

”We won’t!” Both Willow and Sophia said at the same time.

”Good.” Ozpin turned around, completely missing Sophia stick her tongue out at Willow.

* * *

May sat on tree stump, her legs crossed over one another. Her hands rested on her upper thighs, and her thumb and pointer fingers were held together. Eyes closed, she too several deep breaths as Ozpin came out to confront her.

”Fall!” Ozpin shouted.

No response.

”Fall, I know you can hear me.”

”And you know I have a name,” May snarked. “I would’ve answered your calls much sooner if you had addressed me as a human being, and not the title you gave me.”

”You’re in no position to be making demands, do you know what I’ve been hearing out in the town?” Ozpin began. “Words of a faunus woman being rescued by the Fall Maiden! You told her everything! Your name, what you look like! What where you thinking?!”

”I was thinking I just found a woman I care about greatly,” May said. “I wanted her to trust me, so our relationship could blossom like those beautiful flowers Willow loves so much.”

”So you-“

”Told her everything?” May asked, sarcastically. “Didn’t you just finish saying that?”

”Don’t talk back to me!” Ozpin shouted. “You have no right-“

”Last I checked, my sisters and I taught you a lesson.” May stood, turning to him. “Last I checked, it was your conscious decision to give four women the powers of Goddess to thank us for all you taught you.”

”You-“

”Last I checked, we agreed to you teach us how to master these powers, not how to live our lives.” May jumped off of the stump and looked Ozpin dead in the eyes. “So pardon me if I want to do a little good with them.”

”You shouldn’t have-“

”Shouldn’t have what?!” May shouted. “Saved that innocent women who was going be slaughtered because her race?!”

”May-“

”Tell me, oh great and wise wizard, what the Hell have you done with amazing powers to help the faunus who have been enslaved her for centuries?!”

”It’s not about that!”

”Then what is it about?!” May demanded.

”It’s...” Ozpin took a deep breath, gripping his face to calm himself down. “You’re not looking at the bigger picture, May.”

”Then please, enlighten me,” May said, sarcastically.

”Word will spread, and when that word reaches the ears of evil, it will bring untold devastation.”

”We can take them.”

”Not with that arrogance!”

”Look Ozpin, If you’re trying to make me regret what I did, it’s going to take a lot more than that to do it,” May said.

”I don’t need to make you regret anything,” Ozpin said. “Your actions will ensure the lesson will be taught. It’s unfortunate you had to drag your sisters into your mistake.”

May scoffed. “What on Remnant could be powerful enough to take us?”

* * *

“Master!” Ezekiel entered the room, and bowed in front of the black orb before him. “We have heard news of a great power!”

”Great...power?” The orb questioned. “What is this power?”

”A girl.” Ezekiel looked up to the orb. “She is said to be one of the maidens of legend.”

”Wait...you speak of the four maidens?!” The orb exclaimed. “I thought that was only a tale for children.”

”We appear to have been incorrect, master.”

”Good...this is good,” the orb said. “Bring me one of those girls. I need a body and great power, and with one them as a host, I’ll be able to kill two birds with one stone!”

”It will be done, master.” Ezekiel got to his feet, and began to walk out of the room.

”Ezekiel,” The orb called.

”Yes.” Ezekiel stopped, and turned back to the orb.

”Do whatever it takes to get me a body,” the orb said. “Raze the entire country if you have too.”

”Of course, master.” Ezekiel grew a sadistic grin. “I would love to.”


	2. Elizabeth

“So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?” May asked Elizabeth, sipping the tea the latter had prepared for them both.

”You know I’m not from here?” Elizabeth asked, her fox ears rising in curiosity.

”Most faunus know about the rules around these parts, why do you think you haven’t seen any of them around here?”

”Oh...guess I should’ve checked out this places’ history before coming here,” Elizabeth said, awkwardly. “I knew about the faunus slavery, but not about the hunting.”

”It’s sick,” May said through gritted teeth. “I wish I could do more than just save any unfortunate faunus like yourself. However, my powers can only stop the people this system rewards, and not the system itself.”

”You actually might be able to,” Elizabeth said.

”Really?” May cocked an eyebrow. “How?”

”I’m part of a faunus liberation group,” Elizabeth began. “I was sent here to scout out this place and mark the location of every plantation that enslaves faunus, as well as anyone who practices in the slave trade.”

”R-really?” May widened her eyes in shock.

Elizabeth nodded. “We didn’t know about the faunus hunting though, I’ll need to track anyone who does that now too.”

”Why are you telling me this?”

”The least I can do for you, Fall Maiden.” Elizabeth grew a smirk. “However, I also feel you could be a wonderful addition to our cause. With your powers, we can take down this oppressive system one plantation at a time.”

”What do you plan on doing to the people involved in the oppression of the faunus?” May asked, though she already knew the answer.

”Snuff them out,” Elizabeth answered, causally sipping her tea afterwards. “It’s a mercy compared to enslavement they put us through.”

”I see,” May said, looking down at her hands. She saw Elizabeth’s hands slip into her vision to gently hold her own.

”What do you say?” Elizabeth asked. “Will you help us?”

May looked Elizabeth in her eyes. “Yes.”

”You mean it?” Elizabeth became giddy.

”Cross my heart.” May motioned a cross over her chest. “I’ll help you.”

”Thank you!” Elizabeth kissed May’s hands. “With you on our side, I feel we actually have a chance!”

”I’m glad I inspire that much faith in you,” May said with a smile.

”Our plan is much further down the line, as now I need to track down anyone who partakes in faunus hunting, but I’ll let you know when we’re ready to strike!”

”Sounds like a plan,” May said. “I hope we-“

May was cut off by a knock on the door.

”Were you expecting company?” May looked to Elizabeth, letting out a gasp when the latter pulled a gun from under her chair.

”No.” Elizabeth stood, and began walking towards the door. “Can you give me some back up? As you rescuing me from those two psychos showed, I’m not good with combat.”

”Of course.” May stood, following Elizabeth close behind as she walked towards the door.

”Who is it?” Elizabeth callled through the door.

”Package for Elizabeth B-“

”I didn’t order any package!” Elizabeth interrupted.

”Fine,” the voice on the other side of the door said. It was female, but had a rasp to it. “I guess we’re doing this the hard way then.”

That’s when the door was suddenly blown off its hinges. May and Elizabeth were both caught off guard. Elizabeth, who was closest to the door, was struck by it, her aura barely holding together to keep the blow from killing her instantly. She was knocked unconscious. May, who was close to Elizabeth, had her head grazed by the door and was on the verge of unconsciousness.

”Well, well, well, look what I found.” The Female walked in, showing herself. She was wearing red a dress that clashed with her black hair, but matched her red eyes. Her hair was short, but unkempt and messy. “A nice little Fall Maiden.”

The last thing May felt before she fell into unconsciousness, was the sharp sting of regret.


	3. Blood

“On your feet, Fall Maiden!”

”Ah!” May let out a cry of pain after someone gave her a sharpe kick in the ribs.

”I said, on your feet!”

May recognized the voice of the messy looking woman from before. She opened her eyes, but needed to cover them when they were greeted by the hot, merciless sun. Turning away from the sun, May saw the woman standing next to her. Elizabeth was a few yards away, she was subdued by two buff, muscular women at least three times her size.

”I’m not going to ask again!” The woman spat. “On. Your. Feet. **Now.** ”

May sighed, but did as she was told.

”Good girl,” The woman mocked with a smug grin. “You keep this up, I may just give you a treat!”

”Do you have any idea what you’re dealing with?” May asked. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t just destroy you with my powers!”

The woman snapped her fingers. “Ladies.”

One of the two women holding onto Elizabeth handed her over to the other as she pulled out a knife. May’s eyes widened in horror as she began cutting into Elizabeth’s left fox ear. Elizabeth cried out in pain.

”Okay, okay I get it!” May shouted.

The women didn’t stop.

”May!” Elizabeth cried, tears in her eyes.

”Damn you! I get it!” May shouted, not bothering to hide her desperation. “Stop! Please!”

The woman waited for a few seconds, listening to Elizabeth’s screams of pain before wordlessly snapping her fingers, causing both women to stop. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief when the women stopped their cutting.

”So, now that that’s out of the way, we can get into the basics,” the woman began. “My name is Erica Blood, a local bandit leader in these parts.”

”I’ve heard of you,” May said. “Heard of what you and your people do.”

”I see my reputation precedes me!” Erica smiled. “Good. That just means you know what I’m capable of.”

”What do you want?” May tried to sound demanding.

”My girls and I have been hired out by some wacko to find you and your sisters,” Erica explained. “He promised my girls and I immorality if we bought one of these girls to him, then killed the rest.”

”You want me to sell out my sisters?” May guessed.

”Smart girl,” Erica said, condescendingly. “Now, tell us where they are.”

”No,” May said immediately.

Erica snapped her fingers, and the two women went back to cutting into Elizabeth’s ear. May looked away as she cried out in pain, closing her eyes a the tears began to fall.

”Come on, Fall Maiden!” Erica shouted over Elizabeth’s cries. “Tell us where the others are!”

”May!” Elizabeth shouted through her pain. “Don’t!”

May tried not to let it get to her, to shut out Elizabeth’s cries. She covered her ears, but she could still hear her.

When only a small sliver of flesh held Elizabeth’s fox ear to her head, the woman cutting dropped the knife, and yanked. May knew the cry that left Elizabeth’s mouth before she blacked out would haunt her for the rest of her days.

The woman holding onto Elizabeth let her unconsciousness body fall to the ground with a thud.

”That was cold, Fall Maiden,” Erica mocked, shaking her head. “Even for me.” She snapped her fingers again, and the woman who cut off Elizabeth’s ear picked up the knife, and began stalking towards her body. “Kill her.”

”No!” May cried.

”Then tell us where your sisters are!” Erica demanded.

”I...I...” May could only watch as one of the woman picked Elizabeth up, and held up her head, exposing her neck to the knife that was still crimsoned from the blood of her fox ear. “They live on the outskirts of town!”

”Stop!” Erica ordered just as the woman was about the run the blade across Elizabeth’s throat.

”On the north end of the town...” May continued. “Out in the forest.”

”Was that so hard?” Erica snapped her fingers, and the two woman dropped Elizabeth.

May instinctively ran to her side. “Elizabeth? Elizabeth?!”

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. “M-May?”

”Yes, it’s me!” May have her a tearful smile. “I’m he-“

May’s comforting words were cut off by a strike to the back of her head. As she fell into darkness, the last thing May saw was Elizabeth’s eyes widening in horror.


End file.
